What I'd Do
by lovesong101
Summary: What would you do if...wait i cant tell you. youll just have to read to find out. ok, the summary sounds retarded but just give it a chance. This is a mix of wolf and vampire so just bear with me people. no one from the book will be in chapter one:
1. Chapter 1

I was badly shaking by the time I transformed back into me. I couldn't stop myself from shaking. And to add to all the horror I started sobbing horribly loud and violently. I wasn't used to being so weak, so vulnerable. I just had to face the truth. I was a werewolf. I couldn't believe my self. What is this insanity? I just shuffled to my window chair and stared out. I stayed that way and watched the sun disappear and the moon appear than the moon disappear and the sun reappear again. I could see every detail of the outside. How I longed to go running fre- WHAT THE HELL. Since when did I _LONG_ to run frigging freely? I heard a knock on the door at about four thirty a.m. I didn't say anything. I just... couldn't. My mom walked in and gasped. "Scarlet, where are your clothes? You're going o catch a cold, baby. Have.. Have you been awake all night? I couldn't do anything. I didn't even turn around to look at my own mother. At that moment she disgusted me. I knew that she didn't do anything wrong. I doubt she knew anything about this and even if she did I doubt she could've stopped it. " Sca- Scarlet. Are- are you okay. Come on baby. Talk to me." my mom said in q shaky voice, letting out a sob at the end. How could she have the nerve to cry? Wait no, I'm causing this. " I'm- I don't think I can go to school today mom. Don't cry." I croaked with a sigh at the end. My mother nodded her head vigorously and went to get me a robe. When she put it on me, I leaned back into the wall of the window chair and closed my eyes for a little. I'll be downstairs I you need me, okay baby?" she said softly pulling a strand of hair that I didn't notice out of my face. I just barely was able to nod. I listened to her walking away and surprisingly heard her walking all the way downstairs and even heard her fall down on the... Couch? I heard it creak from her weight not that she is fat but the couch is sort of old. I even heard her let out a sob as if I was right there next to her. I guess with wolf shifting comes enhanced vision and hearing. I let it go and let her have her own privacy because I was sure that she would never ever want me to know that she cried even though she does it a lot, thinking that I didn't hear her. So I just sat down and watched the sun disappear and the moon appear again. I was only interrupted by mom leaving food next to me that I hadn't touched. I just looked outside and kept on watching. I would sometimes just listen to my mom doing things. At one a.m. I heard her toss and turn than she got up and went to her window where the home phone was. She took it and grabbed her phone book and called someone. She was whispering so I had to actually try this time to hear her. "Billy, help me. I..I... I don't know what I did. I must've messed up big time for her to do this... She's not eating and she's just sitting on her window chair. She didn't go to school or sleep for two days. And when I found her like that yesterday, she looked disgusted at me and you could hear it in her voice as she spoke to me through gritted teeth. It was as if she was controlling herself from jumping up and clawing my eyes out. Oh please help me, Billy... Yes she has a best friend... Are you sure?... Thank you Billy. Thank you so much... Yes, yes I will. Bye." she said in-between sobs and everything. I didn't even register anything that I heard. It came into one ear and flew out the other. The only thing that I registered was how she described me acting towards her. I truly am a monster, aren't I? Oh, well. When the sun rose completely and it was about 7 a.m. My mom walked in wearing a ladies suit for work. "Hey, baby. Are you feeling okay? Do you feel like going to school today?" I just shook my head. She nodded and tears started threatening to spill onto her cheeks. I felt bad for making her cry but I was in no mood to be nice. Well not in the least actually. " I can call someone to stay with you if you'd like, or I can stay?" I just stared out of the window not wanting to answer her because I knew either way she'd start crying again. So I stared at the window my back towards her for a long time, about ten minutes. So I didn't even pay attention if she left or didn't but by the end of the ten minutes I had registered it in my mind that she left, because she couldn't have stood there for ten minutes straight without moving or making noise because my mom was really clumsy, no offense mom. So at the end of the ten minutes I turned around to look at my alarm clock. I was surprised to look straight into a grey jacket. I looked up into my moms grimacing face. Tears outlined her shirts cuff and her face was overflowing with nonstop tears. Her mascara and eyeliner was smudged all over her eyes. She honestly looked terrible. I looked straight into her red and puffy eyes that were crying nonstop and had the sudden urge to just hug her and comfort her. She never wanted this for me, so I cant chanel my bitterness to her. She doesn't deserve that much. Hell, she didn't deserve all the untold bad things from her past. This probably reminded her of them. I slowly stood up and just stood there for exactly ten seconds straight, then I attacked her in a tight hug. "Mo-mom. I- I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to m-make you cry." I said, only realizing that I was sobbing at the end. My mom hugged me back with even more force and sobbed loudly into my shoulder. "B-but things are going to be different now. I- I- something came up, so I have to do things differently. Just trust me. Can you trust me, mom?" I said, pulling away slightly so I could look straight into her eyes. My mom stopped sobbing but tears still kept falling uncontrollably and I guess my eyes did that too. She lifted her hands to flatten my hair and take my face in her hands then she put her hands on my shoulder and said, "Yes, Scarlet Jennifer Johnson. I trust you with my whole life, and I know you'll make the right decision." In a confident voice and a smile. We hugged each other and smiled back like idiots. "So are you going to school, or- you don't have to if you don't think it's good at the moment." My mom, the one that flusters over education, said. I took a deep breath but shook my head. "Not yet. But when I'm ready, I'll go back. I promise." We hugged one last time until my mom said that she was late and she had to change her clothes. "I bet I look like a buffoon right now. And trust me you don't look any better. Go take a shower." She said when I laughed at her. I tried to look mad at her but I was too happy to. When she finally left to work and I finished my shower and stuff, I went outside and drove my red CR-Z Honda to the natural forest that was on the outskirts of Rhode Island. It was about ten miles away but I just had a strong urge to go there. When I got there, I jumped out of my car and ran into the wilderness. As soon as I hit the ground I transformed. It felt amazing, way better than the first time. I looked at my blazing orange paws. I went to a lake on all four legs and saw my reflection. I honestly thought my reflection was beautiful. I looked like a blazing ball of orange fire. I looked like the sun, to tell you the truth. I ran and ran and ran until I reached the edge of Rhode Island as a whole and was meant by the ocean than cornered the edge of the U.S.A. I quickly changed back and jumped into the water. This could be a good experience. When I got into the water, I realized I was naked. "humph, I'll need to work something out for this, because I can't go around naked." I said out loud to the little fish surrounding me. I got out and transformed and ran back to my car. If anyone could've even caught a glimpse of me they'd think I was a meteor on earth, or maybe a fire ball thrown across the forest. They wouldn't be able to distinguish me as a wolf. Yah, I was that fast! So when I could sense my car was near I had to stop because there was a clearing and something was… glittering… like a twenty carrot diamond. I headed towards it and saw a glittery human standing in the middle of the forest. He was facing someone and I could sense it was a human, like him. wait, what was that smell? It smelled like a donut with way too much sugar piled on top. At that moment it registered in my mind that if there are wolves than there must be….. vampires. That scared the crap out of me, but when the bloodsucker turned around and looked straight at me, all my fears vanished and I knew what I was destined to do. I stared into his scarlet eyes, no pun intended. "Oh, I didn't know that this place was taken." The bloodsucker said with an evil smile. "Well it is!" I tried to say but it came out as a bark. He seemed to understand because his smile turned into a smirk of disgust and anger. And then in a second he was gone. I followed his scent the second I realized that he was gone and ran after him. After a second of running I could see him in my peripheral vision. I ran and ran until, BAM! I caught his arm in my mouth and pulled it out. He seemed bewildered that I was even there, but I didn't waste a second attacking the rest of his body. After he was torn into shreds I transformed back and got wood and started rubbing it with a rock. After a few seconds there was a big spark, that lit the wood on fire I put it on the pile of body parts and watched as it turned into ash and the wind blew it all into separate directions. The wind put the fire out all by itself. So I jogged to my car and opened the trunk to get my extra sundress and underwear and stuff like that. I went behind a tree and got dressed. I was wearing my orange sundress that complimented my honey blonde waves. I opened my cars windows so the cold air could float in, but surprisingly I didn't get as cold as I used to. I guess the warmth came with the transformation. I could get used to this. So when I got back home I climbed in through the window just because I could. Did I mention it was a three story window? But don't worry there was a tree I could climb up, not that I needed it. So I climbed in through my open window and heard a soft beep that came from my pillow. I walked towards it and found my cell phone under it beeping crazily. I opened it and it said '56 new text messages.' I sighed and shook my head then there was another beep. '57 new text messages.' I opened them and read them from the beginning they were all from Blake and Rose, but mostly Blake. Blake is my bestest friend ever since I was born. He was two years old when I was born so we would hang out all the time because our mom's used to be and still are best friends. Rose was a new edition to our group. She moved to Rhode Island from Texas two years ago. Blake and his mother moved here when my mom got pregnant. Blake's mother and mines were best friends ever since birth. Both of our mothers are single mothers. I never knew my father and Blake's mother and father got divorced when he was only a year old. He visits his father every summer in La Push, Washington. Rose had both parents, so she was the only one. Blake's mother, Sara, works with my mother, Gabrielle (Gaby)at a lawyer firm. But Blake's father, Joshua, is a doctor in La Push. Okay back to the text messages. The first fifty were mostly _where are you's_ and _are you feeling okay's_? but then text message number 51 says, 'Scarlet I'm coming over right now! Blake.' Then 'Scarlet I'm almost there. Blake.' Then 'Scarlet open the door.' And that one was five minutes ago. 'come on. I no ur in there. ' that was three minutes ago. 'Open up Scarlet.' Then ' if you don't open up in four seconds I'm going to break down the door.' 'ONE' 'TWO' 'THREE' 'FOUR, open up if you want to keep your door intact! ' that one was only a minute ago. _Beep! _'That's it. I'm coming in! ;|' UH-OH was all I could think. I heard a big bang from downstairs. Then another and another. I ran down the two flights of stairs as quick as I can, which was helped with my wolf speed. I ran to the door as there was a big bang that shook dangerously. I quickly opened the door to see him running straight at me and he couldn't stop. His face turned from seething semi controlled anger to wide eyed disbelief. BANG! He ran straight into me and we both fell back onto the floor, him on top of me. "Can't- breathe!" I said from under him over exaggerating. He just picked himself up onto his arms but he was still on top of me. just not squishing me anymore. He looked into my eyes and scanned my body and my face like he couldn't believe himself. Than he attacked me with a hug… STILL ON THE FRIGGIN FLOOR!:o I hugged him back and then heard him sniffing. "Blake! BLAKE! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you crying?" I yelled, visibly freaking out and choking from lack of air. He quickly jumped up and pulled me up with him and crushed me into another hug. He was a huge dude, okay. He made me fell puny. So when he hugged me I felt like a bug being squished by a wolf. He had the perfect features. Blonde hair that is turned up at the top, so it looks sort of spiky. His hair was a honey blonde-ish kind of blonde. His skin was tanned just a bit darker than mine. We both had high and sharp cheek bones that were the main features of our faces. My eyes were a dark but bright blue, like a sapphire. His eyes were like emeralds. "Dammit Scar( scar is my nickname). Your burning up. Where have you been? What have you been doing?"he asked putting both of his hands on my face like my mom did that very morning. I trusted Blake with my life, so I was going to tell him everything. Everything means **EVERYTHING**!


	2. Holy Shit! is that their car!

Previously on 'What I'd Do'…

_Beep!__'That's it. I'm coming in! ;|' UH-OH was all I could think. I heard a big bang from downstairs. Then another and another. I ran down the two flights of stairs as quick as I can, which was helped with my wolf speed. I ran to the door as there was a big bang that shook dangerously. I quickly opened the door to see him running straight at me and he couldn't stop. His face turned from seething semi controlled anger to wide eyed disbelief. BANG! He ran straight into me and we both fell back onto the floor, him on top of me. "Can't- breathe!" I said from under him over exaggerating. He just picked himself up onto his arms but he was still on top of me. just not squishing me anymore. He looked into my eyes and scanned my body and my face like he couldn't believe himself. Than he attacked me with a hug… STILL ON THE FRIGGIN FLOOR!:o I hugged him back and then heard him sniffing. "Blake! BLAKE! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you crying?" I yelled, visibly freaking out and choking from lack of air. He quickly jumped up and pulled me up with him and crushed me into another hug. He was a huge dude, okay. He made me fell puny. So when he hugged me I felt like a bug being squished by a wolf. He had the perfect features. Blonde hair that is turned up at the top, so it looks sort of spiky. His hair was a honey blonde-ish kind of blonde. His skin was tanned just a bit darker than mine. We both had high and sharp cheek bones that were the main features of our faces. My eyes were a dark but bright blue, like a sapphire. His eyes were like emeralds. "Dammit Scar( scar is my nickname). Your burning up. Where have you been? What have you been doing?"he asked putting both of his hands on my face like my mom did that very morning. I trusted Blake with my life, so I was going to tell him everything. Everything means __**EVERYTHING**__!_

So I started from the beginning about how I woke up and suddenly turned into this wolf after getting angry because my toothbrush ran out of batteries. He sat down and listened to all of it while his elbows were in his lap and his face was in his hands and he was staring at me with burning green eyes. I told him about the phone call my mom had in her bedroom and how I could hear it as if I was actually there. By the end of my story he's looking straight into my eyes as if he was arguing with himself over if I became a crazy loon or I was telling the truth. After a few minutes of silence which felt like hours, he let out a deep breath and ran his hands through his spiked blonde hair and slumped back into the sofa. At this point I was scared shitless. He was my only friend that I could trust all the way. I told him everything including when my puberty thingy started and when my mom made me buy a bra and made me stay still while some random lady measured my chest at the bra store. And if he didn't believe this it would be the end of me. I don't know what I would do.

"Do you believe me?" I whimper, and I hate it how I feel so small and uncertain and.. scared. He stood up and grabbed my hands and pulled me up too.

"Yeah." He said with a breathtaking smile that made me feel like everything was back to normal. Bu the cynic and depressing part of me disagreed and made sure I knew it would never be normal again.

"I believe you Scarlet. I thought the whole wolf thing was just a myth in the tribe in La Push, but apparently not." He said muttering the last part to himself. He looked back at me and I guess the fear I was feeling was apparent in my eyes since he smiled softly and hugged me and started to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. The only thing I understood was a promise he made.

"We'll get through this Scar, I promise. Then everything will be normal and you might even be able to give me a ride on youre wolfish back." He said with a sly grin at the end.

"You wish." I said while slapping his chest playfully. He pulled me back into his chest and whispered, "We'll get through this, Scar."

"Promise?" I whispered back into his chest. I felt his chest shake with laughter.

"Promise." He says and hugs me even tighter. Then after a few moments he says, "Soooo. Do we seal the deal with a kiss?" He asks looking down at me with a sly smirk.

"Ugh!" I said, pulling away from him. I started walking upstairs to my room and immediately turned on my CD player which was playing 'Crashed' by Daughtry. I fell down onto my bed and Blake layed down next to me with our arms splayed across the bed.

"What am I going to do?" I ask in a voice that I don't even recognize. Blake turned around to face me on the bed but I just kept on staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I have an idea but you might think its stupid… But I'll tell you anyways. It's pretty smart really." He said not giving me a chance to stop him.

"Oh God." I said rubbing my face with both of my hands and groaned.

"Okay. You know how my dad lives in La Push? And the myths originated from La Push? Well there might be a wolfy pack there that could take you in. or at least you could learn more about your self." He rushed out while hiding his face with his hands but peeaking through his fingers to watch my reaction.

"Bla- wait a second. That's not half bad. Oh my god Blake. This could be the beginning of something. AHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! BAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I shriek again. He smiles brightly at my excitement and pulls me into a hug which I return with a very strong squeeze that has him grimacing.

"Oh. Sorry. Forgot about the wolfy powers." I said after letting go of Blake.

"Now. How do we solve problem one: MOM?"I ask him running to my window to make sure that she wasn't back yet.

"I don't know. But I know that I think better when I eat. And right now I'm starving!" He says, jumping off the bed and running towards the door. I easily beat him down the stairs and pull out cookie dough ice cream with the caramel sauce and cherries. I make a Sunday while Blake just gets Vanilla ice cream and eats it from the bucket.

"How can you eat that?" Blake whines glaring at the cherries/ caramel/ cookie dough mix that I have created. I take an extra big spoon full and stuff it into my mouth and start eating it with my mouth wide open.

"UGH!" Blake yells falling off his chair. I start giggling and he quickly jumps and stalks towards me with a glare on his face.

"Oh. So you think that's funny, don't you?" he says stalking closer and closer. If he wasnt my best friend I would have been scared shitless bu I know that he won't do anything except tackily me which won't hurt that much. But I don't give him a chance to do anything. Before he gets to me, I grab a spoon full of ice cream and stick it into my mouth and start eating loudly and slopily again.

"Aah!" he yells while scrunching up his nose and running back to his chair. It's funny how the biggest and toughest guy I know just so happens to be afraid of my ice cream goodness. And that was how we spent the rest of the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up Tuesday morning to a crashing sound. I jumped up and looked around. I immediately noticed my totally smashed alarm clock on my bedside table.

"Did I do that?" I wondered loudly. I shrugged and threw on my uniform. You probably don't know this but I go to this private school for filthy rich people along with Blake and Rosie. It was really annoying because everyone there was stuck up and just Blekh. I was planning on going to school today so I ran down the stairs and found my mom making breakfast for Blake and Rosie who were making themselves comfortable on my couch. I ran behind the couch and hit Blake on the back of his head for eating toast with his mouth wide open.

"OWWWWW!" He whined, which distracted him long enough for me to steal the rest of his toast.

"HEEEEYYY!" He whined again but for a completely different reason. I ran to the door and grabbed my backpack and jacket and scarf from my closet then walked out of the door but not before looking back and saying, "Awww. Does someone not like to have their toast stolen?" in a baby googoo voice with wide eyes. He pouted at that which caused me and Rose to laugh. She jumped over the back of the couch and gulped down the last of her orange juice before throwing a water bottle at me. I caught it and ran out the door with her right behind me. I heard Blake whine again form inside, thanks to my wolfy hearing. I started laughing again but rose never finished laughing from the beginning so now we were both laughing uncontrollably until I bumped into my mom in the garage. I gave her a quick kiss and said goodbye while climbing into my beautiful red CR-Z. Rosie got in shot gun and Blake jumped in at the very last moment in the backseats before I started driving.

"How come Rosie gets to sit shot gun?" He whined again. He shouldn't have whined like that because I was in the middle of gulping down my water so of course I spit it out and started choking but laughing at the same time. Did I mention I was still driving? Heheh! Yeah. Not the best driver around. We got to school quickly and I took my time getting out of the car. When I finally got out I heard some shouting. I wanted to avoid it but Blake dragged me and Rose towards the shouting. When we got there the first punch was thrown and I was embarrassed to be standing next to Blake because he started cheering them on. And that started a whole round of cheering and a whole new set of punches and kicks. Everyone was cheering and acting like wolves. Hehe. Except me and Rose. We were both rolling our eyes. Then a whistle was blown and the principle along with all the teachers came and attacked us. Quite literally. They rushed everyone that they could catch into the principals office. I would've gotten away but a big doofus named Blake tripped over his own feet and fell down on top of both me and Rose so we were caught. So to cut it all short… I got expelled. I still don't know why. It might have something to do with the fact that I had a smart mouth with the principle and then when my math teacher made a very rude comment I punched him in the face. It wasn't even that hard! He was just a baby. But I knew my mom would be soo pissed off. I suddenly don't wanna go home.

Eventually I did go home with Blake but Rose was picked up by her dad. But before anyone of us could step into the house the phone starts to ring. I started panicking because i just wasn't ready to talk to my mom.

"You answer it!" I whisper-yell at Blake.

"NO! I don't wanna talk to you're mom." he whisper-yells back. We keep on going like this until he takes the phone out of it's cradle and holds it to my ear. My eyes widened but it was too late. The person on the other end was already talking and was definitely not my mom.

"Hello?" Said a deep throaty voice.

"H-h-hi. Wh-ho is this?" I say into the phone and for some reason my voice is shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I'm Billy. Let's just say that a little… birdie told me you were planning on coming out to La Push. We already ordered your plane tickets. They should be in your mail box by now. And don't worry about your mother. I'll take care of her. see you on thursday." The so called Billy said and then hung up. I turned to Blake and it looked like he heard everything.

"Wait. Isn't Billy the guy you're mom was talking to in the middle of the night?" Blake asked looking thoughtful for once.

"Yeah." Was all I managed to get out. He looked at me for a second before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"He said Thursday. He said you were going to see him on Thursday, right?" Blake asked now at full on panic mode.

"Yeah, why?" I asked my mind feeling like goo. I couldn't think or comprehend anything that much.

"Thursday is the day after tomorrow. You can't leave in two days. I won't let you. And do you really trust this so called Billy? Like come on, Scar! Please don't do this!" He said ending up on his knees in front of me. I fell onto my knees infront of him and put my hand up to his mouth effectively shutting him up.

"If its what I have to do to get my answers then you know I gotta go. Come on Blake. Search deep into yourself and then youll find that part of you that wants to get rid of me for good." I said trying to make light of the moment but it only resulted in him crying hysterically into my shirt. This took me back. In all of the years that I have known Blake I have only seen him cry once because of a B he got on his math test. That was the first and only time ive seen him cry until now and this was heart breaking.

"Blake. Blake. Come on. Pleeease stop crying. If you don't stop crying im going to start crying. Please?" I squeaked the last part already feeling the tears trickling down my cheeks. I grabbed for his face and made him look up at me. I held his face right in front of mine and searched my mind for something to say. I took a deep shaky breath and then let go.

"We can do this, Blake. We can do this." I was trying to reassure him but out of all honesty, I was actually trying to reassure myself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

later that night I talked to my mom and we had another crying fest. It was depressing but she knew I had to go do my stuff even though she didn't know the reason but she also said it was because I got expelled. She was acting like she was mad but oh well. So I packed and then the day to leave came. I was at the home with my mom, Blake, his mom, and I couldn't forget Rosie. When it was time to start the drive to the airport I looked back at everyone that I considered my family. I hugged my mom first then went on to Blakes mom. She slipped me four fifty dollar bills into my pocket, I was about to protest because my mom already gave me a credit card that had unlimited access to her bank account plus twenty fifty dollar bills. So I was about to open my mouth but she gave me a look that made me shut my mouth immediately. Next was Rosie. I hugged her tight and we both had tears streaming down our faces. I would miss her because she was like the sister I never had.

"Make sure to tell me if there are any cute boys. And you better save me one." She said half heartedly which caused us to chuckle painfully. And then it was Blake. He didn't waist a moment because as soon as I let go of Rose he was on me like white on rice. It would have been funny if I weren't leaving and he wasn't sobbing into my shoulders and neck. I swear I heard him blow his nose. I hugged him back with all ive got until it became too long.

"Ummmmmm, Blake? I think I should go no." I whispered in his ear when my phone alarm went off telling me I had to go soon or id miss my flight. But he didn't let go.

"Blake."I said in a tone that screamed authority. He whimpered into my shoulders and he still wouldn't let go. My mom and his mom came over and started wrenching him off of me. He finally got off but my mom and his had to keep a hand on him. I started walking away towards the car with a final wave when I heard someone running towards me. I quickly turned around only to have Blake tackle me to the ground.

"HOLY SH-MMM! BLAKE" I hissed at him.

"Don't go. Please don't go. Don't leave me here by my self. I cant live here without you. Y-youre my bestest friend and if you leave whose going to buy my lunch or drive me to school or stick up to me when the girls throw themselves at me or act like my girlfriend when they try and confront me or help me study for my math test or eat my toast in the morning or hit the back of my head when I chew with my mouth open or eat that disgusting mixture of goop that you call ice cream or just… be there for me?" He asked with a pained expression on his face. That just broke my heart.

"I'll be back Blake. I won't be gone forever. I'll come back before you know it." I said with tears streaming even harder and faster down my face. He pulled away from me and looked down at the floor with a bummed expression on his face.

"That's what my dad said." He whispered only loud enough for me to hear and that caused both of us to burst into fresh tears.

"Come on Blake. You can do this. Take care of my mom and youre mom and Rosie. Especially Rosie." I said to him before turning around and walking away before I lost my courage and jumped into Blakes arms and begged him to take me home. NO! I had to do this by myself. Hell, I was going to do this by meself. Even if it's the last thing I do. Its sort of scary how that statement usually becomes true…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My mom dropped me off at the airport after I said my good byes to everyone. So now I'm in the airplane. It already landed but for some reason we have to stay in our seats for another five minutes. I never got that. My mom told me that a Billy Black would pick me up. She didn't explain his appearance or who he was to her. Well it didn't matter now because I was about to find out. After I got out and got all three of my bags, I walked out to the public area trying to locate someone or something that would get me to where I was supposed to be. I looked around and there werent that many people so it couldn't have been that hard, right? WRONG! There were some teenage boys that were goofing around holding a big poster thing. The front was facing the back so I couldn't really read it. I looked for someone else. I saw a woman with long red hair and another guy. The guy was hugging someone so he apparently wasn't Billy. The woman was waving at a guy. Just then as I was about to turn around and walk out to look for a taxi, I heard a big smack along with an " Owwww! Paul, you didn't have to do that. I'm only human." I turned back around and saw one of the guys rubbing the back of their heads. The one, that I guessed was Paul, was glaring at the hit boy. "Yah, JUST a human. " one of the other boys said making everyone except Paul crack up but he seemed to cool down a bit. "Next time, Quil, just hold the sign correctly... or else!" Paul said with a scary grin that made all of the boys shiver. When the Quil guy lifted the poster my heat skipped a beat... or maybe two... or maybe it just stopped altogether. "Dammit!" I whispered through clenched teeth. At that, One of the other guys turned around and stared me down. But if anything I stood up and stared him down. A grin slowly replaced his suspicious look and he started walking towards me. Uh-oh. I thought but I didn't show it on the outside. When he got close enough, I realized how big he was. He was HUGE! I looked back at all the other guys and noticed that they were also humunguos. Dammit, what did I get myself into. But instead of just standing there and waiting for him to reach me I started walking towards him. That surprised him and all the other boys. It even made him miss a step and almost fall flat on his face. "Hello. You seem to have my name on that poster of yours. Mind telling me where..." I stopped for a second to look at the paper that had Billy Blacks name on it. Not that I didnt know his name. Huh, trust me I memorized his name on the airplane. " a Billy Black can be found? I'd really appreciate it if you told me and stopped gawking at me." I said trying to sound confident and official. His face spread into a grin with all the other boys. THAT made me feel unsure of myself. "Yah, Billy couldn't make it so he asked us to pick you up. The cars outside. I'm Embry, by the way." he said taking my bags while talking. He started walking towards the door, me hot on his tail, while the other boys just stood there staring. "she is hot!" I heard someone say from behind me. I considered going over and punching the guy in the face, but the last time I WITNESSED that, I got sent off to a place that has only three people in the airport... ON A FRIGGING FRIDAY! Like what the hell? So what would happen if I was the one to punch this time. Huh, I'm almost sure I would get sent off to Military school or something. So I just kept walking, clenching and unclenching my fists. I don't know why I was so mad but it just got to me. What is this? I have only two things to say. One: God help me. And two: Holy shit! Is that really their car?


	3. Stupid Embry

**Okay, people. I know its been a long time, but I was out on vacation and barely worked on any of my stories. Im planning on updateing two of them today. Okay, so read on. By the way, if you don't review im going to think that only the amount of people who review are actually reading this. Which is currently four. Come on. This story isn't that bad. :(**

_**LAST TIME **_

_"Yah, Billy couldn't make it so he asked us to pick you up. The cars outside. I'm Embry, by the way." he said taking my bags while talking._

_He started walking towards the door, me hot on his tail, while the other boys just stood there staring. "she is hot!" I heard someone say from behind me. _

_I considered going over and punching the guy in the face, but the last time I WITNESSED that, I got sent off to a place that has only three people in the airport... ON A FRIGGING FRIDAY! Like what the hell?_

_So what would happen if I was the one to punch this time. Huh, I'm almost sure I would get sent off to Military school or something._

_So I just kept walking, clenching and unclenching my fists. I don't know why I was so mad but it just got to me. What is this? I have only two things to say. _

_One: God help me._

_And two: Holy shit! Is that really their car?_

In front of me was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. It was a 1964 Aston Martin DB5.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I slowly said with my eyes wide open matching my mouth. If I was holding anything, I would have unknowingly dropped it. Because next thing I know I was running full speed at the car. I circled it and then stopped at the front and bent down and hugged it by the front.

At that moment, I didn't care that my ass was hanging up in the air and the boys on steroids were ogling it. All I cared about was that I was actually touching the 1964 beauty.

It was obvious that it was rebuilt because some of the pieces were older than others and some of them weren't even the same color. But I know a vintage when I see it. I pulled up the hood and looked under.

Yeah, now I knew that it was rebuilt because the engine and motor were actually parts of the Porsche 911 Speedster. I wasn't a big fan of the car its self but I fell in love with its engine and motor.

"Who… who built this?" I asked desperately trying to contain my tears of joy and euphoria.

"Jacob, but he's with too busy with his leech lover." One of the guys replied from behind me, still not looking away from my butt, but I hadn't looked away from the engine either.

"He must be an idiot to let you borrow this.. this.." And then my voice started breaking and I started sniffling.

"Aww. Does someone need a hug?" I think this guy was Quil.

"Take one more step towards me and your never going to be able to reproduce… ever." I said in the same voice I would use to talk about the weather, but I was still sniffling and tearing up.

I could hear an audible gulp from behind me and I just circled the car again.

"This is priceless. This is beautiful." I started saying softly in a dreamy voice but then I looked up and glared at the boys on steroids.

"What the hell is it doing with you?" I snapped bitchily. One guy that looked like he never smiled, returned my glare. I think he might be Paul and he was huge

"I'm going home, with or without you." Another guy said that was almost as large as Paul. He got in to the drivers seat. I ended up being squished between Paul- oh joy- and the Embry guy who carried my bags. I thought I was safe from Quil but turns out Embry had a huge ego too. He kept trying to use the stupid movie move. The one where you act like your yawning and lift your arms and it just so happens to land around your shoulder. I kept on scooting away but that resulted with me scooting into Paul. Quil was in shot gun pouting and muttering something about a 'girl stealer.' Paul kept on snickering at my expense because of Embry's no-so-smooth moves. We barely all fit in the back because they were humungous. I was smooshed and the more Paul snickered, the more Embry's determination grew and the more I scooted into Pauls side. It got to the point where I was eventually sitting in Paul's friggin lap! He immediately stopped snickering and looked uncomfortable, which had the whole car snickering at him, including me. I started wiggling in his lap to make myself comfortable which caused him to start coughing with embarrassment.

"You might be muscle-y but you're as comfortable as hell!" I bitched at him and he just glared at me again. By this time I could sense that we were almost at Billys house because the car started slowing down, and Embry was still determined. He yawned for like the 50th time, but before his arms could land on my shoulder, I grabbed it and turned to face him.

"Hey, Embry. You seem tired. Let me help you wake up." I said sweetly and sent a punch straight at his nose. So for the next five minutes everyone was laughing at him and he was holding his nose up and his head was facing up and there was blood streaming down his face. I finally saw a small house that had a single paper on the mailbox that said 'Welcome to La Push, Scarlet.'

I sensed that Embry was going to try again, so he started raising his hands. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped off of Paul and out of the car, which ended with Embry having his arm around Paul. I heard a growl and then skin hitting skin... hard. And then something… or rather someone crash into the other side of the car. I turned around and bent down to look into the car.

"HEY!" I barked at Paul and Embry as the unknown guy and Quil came out from the front laughing. I could sense them behind me, checking out my butt again, but I was focused on Paul and Quil.

"This car costs more than your sorry ass's, so watch it. You can beat him up out here, but turn into a wolf in that car, and it will be your last time seeing the sun." I said in a scary, threatening voice. I stood up and turned around quickly and found the unknown boy and Quil still looking at where my butt was hanging a few seconds ago. I glared at them and started walking to the trunk.

"Yeah, Jared." Quil said to the unknown guy who now has a name. his voice was like he wasn't even paying attention and probably still staring at my butt. I pulled my luggage out, while Embry and Paul came out of the beautiful car.

"I will have you know that my butt is pretty wanted and expensive around these parts of Washington. It probably costs about 2 million." Embry said as he came out still holding his nose up, but now he had double the blood streaming down his face and a big bruise on his left cheek and a black eye. He looked pretty bad but all he cared about was the price of his butt.

Embry and Quil started discussing butt prices and I just rolled my eyes while following Paul into the tiny house. I noticed that the Jared guy was behind me, but I chose to ignore it and focus on my nerves. I didn't know this Billy guy and what he had to do with wolves.

And then things started to click together. These guys on steroids were werewolves, just like me. I started running at Paul to catch up with him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he grunted at me.

"You're a wolf, too." I whispered, even though I knew if they really were they would all hear it. And as I expected, everything froze. Then another guy that was by far the largest, even bigger than Paul, burst out of the door almost taking it off its hinges.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TOO?'" He yelled stalking towards me with furrowed eyebrows, but he seemed like the leader and by far the calmest because everyone else was stiff and frozen in place.

"Holy Shit." I whispered, my hand still on Pauls shoulder. He turned to look at me and looked me up and down then put his hand to my forehead as if checking my temperature.

"What the he-" I started but then I was cut off by Paul nodding at the leader person.

"Billy! Get out here!" The nameless man yelled at the house. I could faintly hear a… wheelchair moving across the floor.

"Can you hear that?" The leader person snapped at me.

"The wheelchair?" I snapped back, not liking his attitude.

His eyes widened and he yelled, "Billy!" even louder and more desperate now.

"Shut up, Sam. I can only move so fast. Oh, you must be Scarlet. Last time I saw you, you were two and a half. So small and beautiful." He said, looking as if he was recalling a memory.

"You didn't tell us she was a wolf!" The leader, who was supposedly Sam, hissed at Billy.

"Of course she's a wolf! What did you expect of my niece?" He asked smacking Sams stomach because he was so short on the wheel chair.

But what Billy just said, yeah. That was news to me.

"Niece?" I spoke with an attitude because I didn't know if I believed him or not, so I resort to my bitchy side.

"Gabby didn't tell you." He simply stated hanging his head down in sadness.

I just looked at him not knowing if I should believe him or not. I looked up and found Paul staring at me. It looked like he was staring right into my soul and he seemed to understand what I was going through. Well that's what I deciphered from his eyes, but who am I to start learning things from peoples eyes. And this is Paul were talking about. He slightly nodded at me and I looked back at Billy.

"Soo. Do I call you uncle Billy, or what?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He looked up so fast that I almost thought that he'd gotten whiplash but a huge smile graced his face and he rolled towards me so fast that I thought he'd run me over, but then he stopped right in front of me and pulled me down for a hug.

I was taken aback by this. I looked from behind Billy's shoulder and saw Paul smil-irking. Yeha. Its something he can only do. Smile and smirk at the same time.

"Billy's just fine." Billy said as he hugged me tighter. I slowly hugged him back.

I guess this couldn't be so bad, right?

And oh boy, was I going to find out how wrong I was.

**I was going to end it here for the people that read and review. But I have to prove to 'justaislinn' that I haven't lost my inspiration…. And I love you too.:) okay so here we go.**

**(Time Skip)**

Just because Billys house looked smaller from the outside, didn't mean it was small on the inside. Nope. It was even smaller!

There was one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a mini living room with a flat screen tv. But even though it was small, it was so my style. And the decorations were fancy but simple and homey all at the same time.

"I like the decorations of your house, and your whole house in general." I said in awe.

"Thank you. Jacob helped me choose them out." Billy replied, with a look of great pride and a hint of sadness on his face. I think I double fell in love with this Jacob guy. First the car, then the decorations. Yup. We were going to be best friends.

"Here's your room. Its originally Jacobs room, but he's going to sleep in the living room from now on." Billy said, as he opened the door to the second bedroom.

It was a messy room with shoes and shorts thrown here and there. I was surprised to find no shirts. But I guess I shouldn't have been because not wearing a shirt was a wolf thing, I guess.

A _**MALE**_ wolf thing, for your information. Sheesh.

So after that, Billy told the boys to give me a tour around town before the storytelling camp fire. It's where they told legends that were actually true but most people didn't know. I'm a living example of the legend.

Anyways, so they took me around town and introduced me to everyone we saw. I just kept saying hi and smiling this fake smile that Paul kept laughing/ snorting at.

"Fuck you, Lahote." I finally said in between my teeth after saying hi to some old lady.

"Oooh. The female is getting pissed. Better back away, Paul." Quil said. I was about to punch him in the nose, hey it was my specialty, but then Embry came up and put his arm around my shoulders and cuddled up to me while saying, "Leave her alone guys. I'll punch Paul for her if she wante-''

Poor Embry didn't get to finish his sentence before my fist connected with his nose.

"Woah!" All the guys said except Embry, who was holding his nose up in place again. They all took a few steps back before Sam said, "Okay. Calm down you guys. We're almost there."

I just walked away from them and then found myself stepping on sand. I look up and find myself looking at the beach.

"Wow." I whispered. The view was breathtaking. Especially because the sun was setting.

"Huh. The female is amazed." Quil said, coming up from behind me and sounding genuinely amazed. I flicked my elbow back into the waiting stomach.

"If you call me the female again, you won't be as lucky as this time." I said to the doubled over Quil that was trying to catch his breath.

-time skip-

After Billy was done telling the legends, my breath was once again taken away. The fire in the middle just made the legend telling even more surreal. I looked around and remembered everybody and their names from the earlier tour. But there was one person that I didn't see. My dear cousin.

"Hey, Lahote!" I yelled to Paul as I was walking up to him.

"Where's Jacob on this wonderful afternoon?" I asked.

"He's with his leach lover." He said making a disgusted face.

"Yah, okay. That's the second time I've heard that today. Wanna tell me what's up?" I questioned again, taking a sip from my drink. Don't worry. It was mango juice.

"Nah. You should ask him yourself." He said, and was about to start turning around but then I pulled out my weapon.

"Please." I said in a cute voice with the puppy dog eyes and the pulled out bottom lip. He smiled at me and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Nice try, Scarlet whatever-your-last-name-is." He said. I wiped off the puppy dof get up and glared at him.

"Ugh!" I said as I walked away to Embry.

"Hey, Embry." I said in an overly cheerful way.

"HA! I knew youd come around." He started out yelling and ended out talking nonchalantly.

"Okaaaaay. Anyways, wanna tell me the story of Jacob and the leach lover?" I said immediately pulling out the puppy dog get up from the beginning. I was leaving him at no mercy.

He stood there gaping at me and trying to close his mouth but his adams apple kept bobbing up and down, trying to swallow God knows what.

"Hellloooo?" I said waving my hands infront of his face.

"Yah, right." He said shaking his head.

"Umm. Well. He fell in love with this girl who is in love with a leach/ vampire. And now she's pregnant with the leach's baby and she's gonna die so they're gonna turn her soon. And Jacob is now with her trying to get her to get rid of the baby, and spending his last moments with his human love before she becomes un human."

"Well. Why can't they be friends after she turns?"

"Because.." and that started Embrys long story of mortal enemies, soulmates, imprints, and Leah, Sam, and Emily's unfortunate history together.

"CALL!" a girl I came to know as Leah yelled towards us, interrupting Embry.

I was guessing Call was Embrys last name because he immediately looked up and rolled his eyes.

"What now?" he said in an irritated tone.

"Where's my brother?" she asked.

"I don't know. With Jacob?" he replied shrugging and turning away from her to finish talking with me but she was obviously not done.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH JACOB?" she screeched.

"We have to go get him before Sam finds out." she said with a panicked expression.

"Before I find out what?" came Sam's voice from behind us.

All the panic left Leah face and she seemed to put on her bitchy mask on. Wow. We were really alike.

"None of you're business is what you're gonna find out." She snapped at him.

She looked so hostile towards him. I was almost sure that proved that they had history.

"Embry?" he said while not looking away from Leah.

"Seth is with Jacob. No big deal, right?" Embry said trying to lighten the mood. Leah turned to glare at him and I wanted to disappear. I don't even wanna know how Embry felt.

"WHAT?" so much for the calmest one.

All three of us cringed and the people that were near us all turned to look at us.

Quil and Jared appeared out of no where and fledged Sam at both sides.

"Calm down, Sam." a voice said from behind me. I jumped because I didn't sense anyone behind me and to worsen it, the voice was Paul's.

"okay. Let's go get him." Sam said in between breaths.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

I didn't know where we were going, i was absolutely clueless but right now we were heading towards the woods.

All of them started to transform in front of my eyes into hugungous wolves, just like me. Except they were more natural colors. I stared at everyone and everyone stared at me.

I swear I saw Paul lift a wolfy eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to transform?" I asked in a small voice.

They all nodded and looked at me like I was so oblivious.

"Ummm. Okay." I said in between deep breaths, trying so hard not to start hyperventilating.

I thought of my biological father, my first transformation, and all the bad decisions my mom made.

I immediately transformed and just stood there looking around at the others.

All their eyes widened and some of them even started whimpering. I started feeling self conscious. But that was before I started hearing the voices in my head.

"What the hell?" I yelled in my head.

"Hey. Chill out, babe. You're lookin' sexier than ever." Yah. That was Embry. Oh great. I already had enough of him as a human.

"Hey! I heard that." he said sounding hurt.

"Enough you two!" Sam snapped. Wow. He was even bitchier in wolf form. Oops. I think he heard that.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that." Sam said as everyone broke into laughter.

"Why are you reddish/ orangeish?" Leah asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I don't know. I transformed about a week ago and killed a vampire in the woods there too." I said. They looked at me pretty impressed and then we started running to what I heard to be the Cullen's house.

"LEACHS house. Leach." Quil corrected me overly dramatic.

"I am not over dramatic!" he said sounding like a girl.

"I do not sound like a girl!" he squealed in my head as we were all running full speed.

"I did not squeal!" he... Stated. This was gonna be a long day. And guess what. Through the whole thing, everyone was laughing at me.

Before I could think anything else, we were in the backyard of a glass mansion.

"Wow." I said as I spotted very pale people, the Cullen's I'm guessing, standing on their backyard balcony holding their noses as if smelling something bad. And then I smelled it. It was like burned sugar. Way too sweet. A garbage sweet.

Paul and I were instructed to stay a the edge of the woods to stay out of sight, but I could still smell them.

There were three of the Cullen's standing on the balcony. Two guys and a girl. There was a guy with blonde curly hair that looked southern. I don't know why but I just go a hint that he was from the south. Texas maybe. And he also had a power to do with emotions. I don't know where I got the feeling, but it just came.

Then there was a girl next to him that just looked like a pixie. Her hair was short and sticking up in all sorts of ways and she was small. Something told me she had a power that had to do with the future and came from a dark place. The same something that told me about the last guy.

"Jasper and Alice. Their together. And the second guy is Emmet." Came Pauls voice in my head.

"Were you the one to tell me those things about them, too?" I asked

"No. you just had those pop up in your mind. I didn't even know that much about them. What can you say about Emmet?" He asked. I was surprised about his first statement. How was that even possible?

"So the second guy that's name was supposedly Emmet…." I started but immediately stopped when I got a closer look at him. It was like my world stopped. It was a weird feeling. My heart started flipping. Quite literally.

"Ummm, Scarlet?" I heard Pauls voice at the back of my head.

"What, oh yah. So Emmet.." I started again in a dream like voice that I didn't like all that much. So I coughed and shook my head.

"Emmet was saved from a bear attack. He doesn't have a power like the other two. His hobby is tracking. He's from North Carolina. He has a soul mate named Rosalie. He sees Bella as a little sister. Who's Rosalie?" I finally turned to look at Paul, who was looking at me with worry and amusement.

"His wife, girlfriend, and soul mate. Why?" Paul replied looking back at the three vampires talking, well more like arguing, with the wolf gang. I also turned and kept on examining this Emmet.

He was really muscle-y and big. He looked tough on the outside but I knew he was a big teddy bear on the inside. But all in all, he was hot. And sort of reminded me of Blake. Umm….Eww.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

So after that thought we watched Sam transform back into a human and start demanding to see Jacob and Seth. Alice ran in and got them and came back out. I tuned the really loud argument that Sam was having with Jacob and Seth, but mostly Seth. So I tuned them out and just stared at Emmet.

I guess he sensed me looking at him because he turned his head towards us and I slowly turned my face to Sam. I was 100% sure that he didn't notice me looking at him, but Paul sure did.

"Why were you staring at him?" He asked, sounding suspicious.

"He reminds me of my best friend back home." I said and started thinking about other things to occupy my mind, like seeing my cousin for the first time.

Im guessing Sam and Jacob finally reached an agreement after who I supposed was Rosalie and the leader of the vampire coven, Carlisle, because Sam phased back and signaled for us to follow him, but Jacob and Seth stayed where they were.

Instead of going back the way we came he continued walking to the other side of the forest. Meaning we had to cross the Cullen's backyard, in sight of them. I took a deep breath and started running after Paul who started before me. I quickly caught up and was starting to beat him because I seriously wanted to get out of sight. And fast.

**Emmet POV**

We were watching the wolves leave our land when two others came out from the woods and followed the rest of the pack. One I recognized as Paul, but the other was different. The second one was more of a female type. Its body was lithe and beautiful and her fur color was red and orange. When I really looked at her I felt like my world stopped, and my heart was fluttering in my chest. Weird. That's the first time that ever happened to me. But the way she ran was so elegant and graceful. Probably more graceful than us vampires.

And I said it out loud.

"The redish-orangish one is probably more graceful than us vampires. And wow. Look at how she runs." I said and my breath was too taken away to remember the blonde wrapped up in my arms. She unwrapped herself and walked away from me, obviously pissed and annoyed.

"No! Hey Rose, come on! It's a wolf. I was talking about how it runs. It's a wolf!" I said, absolutely stumped.

"Smooth." Alice said from in Jaspers arms as they followed Rose and made their way inside. Jasper just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Whatever. I'm going out for a walk." I said, slightly pissed off at their stupid arrogance.

So I went on a long run, contemplating all that happened just right now.

And let me tell you right now, it wasn't easy.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but this is important.

I need you guys to search a reader on fanfiction named sodapop99curtis99. On her account will be a poll of which one is hotter. Harry Styles or Niall Horan. Please vote because my friend and I are disagreeing about which one is more good looking.

So pleeeease go to it and if at least 20 people vote on the whole thing, I promise there will be an update for every story I have by Sunday.

p.s. : today is Friday. So plllllllleeeeaaassssse go and vote. I have to prove my friend wrong.


End file.
